


Dreams

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Sex Dreams, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Briar Rose’s dreams of her prince were pleasant for more than just the reasons she would tell her furry friends. And sometimes the stories she told, where her prince took her in her arms, and she told them that she would awake at that point, were white lies.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in October 2012 (UTC has it October, but it would have been September where I live) on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Briar Rose wasn't giving the full details to her forest friends -- sometimes when she meets her mystery prince in her dreams, most of the dream consists of her having steamy sex with him. Basically, Briar Rose having wet/sex dreams in her bedroom. :) As far as what kind of sex she fantasizes about, I leave that to the filler."
> 
> Underage warning because Aurora/Rose is a teenager in canon.

Briar Rose’s dreams of her prince were pleasant for more than just the reasons she would tell her furry friends. And sometimes the stories she told, where her prince took her in her arms, and she told them that she would awake at that point, were white lies.

She did not always wake up after her dream prince took her in his arms. Sometimes she woke up much after he had taken her in his arms.

When she was in his arms after they had gorgeous lovemaking in the forest, for example. 

Where they would spend hours locked in that most sacred union, touching and kissing and doing things she had only dreamt of (because she had lived her entire life with her maiden aunts!)

And, it was a disappointment to awake from these dreams of her prince no matter how the dream ended: after they had sex or well before they had sex. It was a dream, and therefore not real, and she did not have her dream prince, and the frustration of it being just that made waking up with her panties damp even worse.


End file.
